Blueprint machines are designed to be motor driven and continuous running in order to make as many prints as possible within a given period of time and these machines are generally too expensive for small offices, individuals, and various individual departments in conventional businesses or manufacturing operations. It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, low cost contact exposure apparatus which does not need a motor and has a minimum of moving parts subject to wear and over which the operator has complete control.